Hisoka
How Hisoka joined the Tourney Hisoka, applicant #44, is seen as a heavy contender throughout the Hunter exam. He failed the previous year's exam after nearly killing a proctor he did not approve of. Hisoka is introduced in the series as another applicant bumps into him without apologizing; shortly afterwards the applicant's arms are removed from his body. During the first phase, out of a desire to satiate his appetite for murder, Hisoka "plays proctor" and kills a number of applicants in the Numere Wetlands. He takes an interest in Gon and his friends after the boy uses his father's fishing rod to stop Hisoka from killing Leorio. In the third phase, Hisoka is targeted by Togari for having nearly killed the proctor during last year. Hisoka kills Togari with ease and is the first to pass through the Trick Tower. For the fourth phase, the remaining examinees are shipped to Zevil Island in order to take part in a week-long manhunt among themselves to capture their respective target's number plate. After docking, Hisoka spends his first two days on Zevil Island resting, having been injured by Togari in their match. His wounds attract hemotropic butterflies that feed on blood, leading his "predator", Gon, to him. Goz, a fatally injured martial artist, comes across Hisoka and begs the magician to kill him. Hisoka refuses stating he is "uninterested in the dead." An examinee known as Gittarackur then appears to kill Goz and is then revealed to be Hisoka's comrade after giving him another examinee's number plate. In the evening of the second day, Hisoka begins to search for his target and comes across Kurapika and Leorio. After a short negotiation he allows them to leave unharmed in exchange for a number plate. However their potential and quick development whet his blood-lust, impelling him to find someone to kill. Hisoka has his badge stolen by Gon, who has been tailing him, while attacking another examinee and stealing his plate. Excited by his feat, Gon is soon after ambushed and temporarily paralyzed by Geretta, who just so happens to be Hisoka's designed target. Geretta spares Gon's life but takes his and Hisoka's plates. Hisoka appears, decapitates Geretta, retrieves all three plates, and gives Gon back his number plate along with his own plate. Gon refuses to accept the favor, but Hisoka blasts him with a right hook and leaves after challenging him to do the same. Having obtained the necessary number of plates, Hisoka qualifies for the Final Phase. The final phase of the exam is an elimination tournament in which the winner of a match is removed from the candidate list and receives his very own Hunter License, and the loser is given more chance. His first match is against Kurapika. After fighting for a while, he whispers something to Kurapika then renounces the match. His next opponent is Bodoro. It was a one-sided match, but Bodoro doesn't want to surrender. Hisoka knocks him down and whispers something to him. Right after this, Bodoro admits defeat and Hisoka becomes a licensed Hunter. When the exam is already over, he has a short conversation with Illumi about Gon and the Zoldyck Family, and warns Illumi not to touch Gon because the boy is his target only. Still unable to beat Gon, Hisoka wanders into Agrabah, starting fights at local businesses hoping to gain strength. A day later, Hisoka stumbled upon a being simply called Genie. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hisoka holds his left hand down and his right hand behind him. After the announcer calls his name Hisoka gestures his hand as the camera zooms, then holds his left hand out saying "You might want to stop staring at me like that. You're getting me all worked up!" Special Moves Bungee Gun (Neutral) Hisoka shoots a blast of energy forward. When hit, the opponent tries to escape, but Hisoka lifts him/her up then slams the opponent into the ground. Bubble Wall (Side) Hisoka kicks some bubbles at the opponent. If they hit, the opponent will be trapped inside the bubble for five seconds. Loving Hurricane (Up) Hisoka crouches then spins into the air with his arms out. Poker Deal (Down) Hisoka throws some enhanced poker cards using Shu at his opponent. Struggling Bubble (Hyper Smash) Hisoka uses his Nen to punch his opponent. If he hits, he sticks to his opponent, then punches him/her five times, then knees his/her face, then swipes a power card on his/her face, then finishes by flip kicking the opponent off. Negative Bungee Gun (Final Smash) Hisoka shoots energy at his opponent. If he hits, he slings his opponent into the air, swings him/her aorund like a puppet on a string, then crushes the opponent's bones, then throws poker cards at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Hisoka flips, then holds his hands out saying "I like the look of you... I certainly don't think this will be boring." #Hisoka spin kicks, then throws some poker cards saying "That settles it then." #*Hisoka spin kicks, then throws some poker cards saying "After ages, you'll always be second best." (Gon (Hunter × Hunter) victories only) #Hisoka raises his right leg, then leaps forward and punches the ground, then does a crouching punch saying "I intend to pass, so there's no need to retake it." On-Screen Appearance Hisoka runs to his point and says "Allow me to deliver my verdict on you..." Special Quotes *Now then, who shall I play with... (When fighting Arale) *I think we're going to score a eprfect victory. Don't you, Gon? (When paired with Gon (Hunter × Hunter)) *Right now. I want to...destroy you." (When fighting Gon (Hunter × Hunter)) *My, haven't you grown! (When paired with Killua) *You've grown so much in just a few days. I hardly recognize you! (When fighting Killua) *Those eyes! That face! That spirit! You're simply wonderful! (When fighting Chitoge) Trivia *Hisoka's rival is the genie form the lamp discovered by Aladdin, Genie. *Hisoka Murow shares his English voice actor with Zasalamel, Abyss, Bryan Fury, Vector the Crocodile, Feng Wei, Kent C. Koopa, Pang De, Zhuge Dan, Cryogonal, Lil' Hinox of the Hinox Bros, Zack, Harry Callahan, Coyote Starrk, Blondie, Poliwhirl, Jumpershoot, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Torbjörn Lindholm and Simon Belmont. *Hisoka Murow shares his Japanese voice actor with Manabu Itagaki, Anakin Skywalker, Frodo Baggins, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lou, Arthur Read, Giorno Giovanna, Ethan, Yu Narukami, Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Lucario and Narsus. *Hisoka Murow shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Sin Kiske, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Danny, King Lukas, Hansel, Klepto, Sima Shi, Doctrine Dark and Sebastian Michaelis. *Hisoka Murow shares his German voice actor with Kevin Rian and Greenfist. *Hisoka Murow shares his Arabic voice actor with Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Hisoka Murow shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, Lord Raptor, Cornell and Izuru Kira. Category:Hunter × Hunter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters